The use of devices and methods relating to unsupported spans and portable structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,532 issued in the name of Mallookis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,723 B2 issued in the name of Godbersen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,882 issued in the name of Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,505 issued in the name of Wurz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,428 issued in the name of Nauman, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 254,809 issued in the name of Celestian.
While existing devices suit their intended purpose, the need remains for a device that provides a structure that is formed from materials that are commonly available, and that does not require any specialized tools to assemble and place.
The present invention advantageously provides an unsupported span that horizontally spans considerable distances without requiring vertical supports at points throughout the span. Additionally, the present invention provides a high degree of rigidity, due to the tensioning of the structural members forming the unsupported span. Additionally, the present invention does not require any complicated means of adjustment, hinges, bolts, or pins. Elimination of these features in the present invention provides substantial cost savings, and provides a structure that may be easily assembled by a wide variety of users.